Annoyingness It's in the Genetics
by Donakiko
Summary: Humanized  Basically a one-shot because I was bored and wondered why Mikey is the only one with an annoying Genetic in the family. :P


Humanized

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm sorry" 16 year old Donatello repeated to the police man as he was brought into the police station around the corner from his home he shared with his 3 brothers and father.

"Too bad kid" the police officer replied, still clutching his upper arm "This is the fourth time this month"

"Not my fault" Don replied with a smirk on his pale face. His long brown hair hanging down in front of his brown eyes.

The police officer stopped suddenly in front of a door, he opened it and dragged Don inside. He turned his head to get a full view of Don before letting go of his arm to place his hands on his shoulders and pushed Don into one of the three seats beside the door.

"Now, do I need to repeat the rules?"

Don sighed heavily, placing his elbow on his knee and cupping his head in his hand. He used his first finger on his other hand and began circling his wrist so that the finger continually pointed in a loose arch.

"No singing, no humming, no whistling, no being annoying, no eating, no drinking, no smoking, no chewing gum, no talking, no reading, no using my phone, no listening to music, no electronic items, no weird faces, no bodily noises...By the way, gross rule and lastly no quoting Shakespeare." Don finished with a smug face.

The officer glared at him as a low growl rose in his throat.

Don stopped leaning on his knee and put his hands behind his head before leaning his head against the wall. "So how long am I going to be here this time?"

The officer took out his pen and began working through some documents. "As long as it takes your brothers or father to come pick you up". He replied without lifting his head to look at Don.

1 hour later...

Don began strumming his fingers on the wooden armrest of the chair.

"Would you stop that" The police officer said, clearly annoyed.

"I've memorised all the rules on the list outside. Not one of them says 'no strumming your fingers on the wooden armrest of a chair when you're bored out of your mind and stuck in a room with an annoyingly silent police officer'." Don replied, still strumming.

The police officer growled again, this time louder.

The door opened to reveal a 17 year old with long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Donnie?"

"LEO!" Donnie erupted from his seat and ran to the door to hug his older brother.

"Alright let's go, goodbye sir" Leo said waving to the police officer.

"Goodbye Leonardo" The police officer said in a calm voice that said 'I like him more than you'

Don and Leo made for the door. Before leaving, Donnie looked over his shoulder and smirked at the officer.

"See ya George, same time next week"

A loud growl erupted from George's throat as Leo shut the door to the office. They left the building quickly and began the walk down the street to their apartment.

Suddenly Leo stopped, shooting his arm out to catch Don across his chest.

"Alright Donatello, What did you do now?" Leo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Don shrugged "Nothing out of the usual, George is just always on me for every little thing I do"

"And what is the 'little thing' you did?"

"I um...kinda...hacked into the NYPD mainframe?" Don answered while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Leo face palmed "You what?"

"I hacked into the New York Police Department's mainframe, it was an accident and I apologised. Plus it's not really my fault" Don defended

Leo looked at his little brother confused "How is it not your fault, you're the one who hacked it?"

Don shrugged again "If they hadn't had such a weak firewall program I wouldn't have hacked it. Plus I wasn't even trying to hack them, I was trying to hack Stockman labs"

Leo gave his brother a wry smile while they continued their walk.

"Then how are you so familiar with the police officers in there?"

"Okay, so I hacked their mainframe couple of times before. Now Kendra and I have a competition. She builds the best defences she can and then sends me an E-mail daring me to hack it."

"Kendra?" Leo glanced at his brother and noticed his red cheeks.

"Yes uh, the 15 year old girl working at the desk, you know the one with the blonde hair and the beautiful hazel eyes-" Don blushed again noticing what he just said.

Leo laughed as he realised what was going on "And you get taken there by that officer just to see her?"

Don nodded

"And why did that officer look like he was just holding himself back from strangling you?"

Donnie's face returned to its normal colour, glad at the change of subject.

"George is just a boring, strict guy who finds it funny watching me be bored out of my mind. So I get a little payback by continually coming back and annoying him, plus he's my only entertainment"

They stopped at the bottom of the fire escape. The window to their apartment was opened and they could hear Mikey's antics driving Raph insane.

Leo looked back to his brother "You know Donnie, I never would have thought you had the power to be so annoying?"

Don gave him another wry smile.

"You and Raph forget who's closest related to Mikey in this family!"


End file.
